


The Girl in the Mirror

by suckstobeme



Series: A Taste of Midnight [2]
Category: Biker Mice From Mars
Genre: Alternate Dimensions, Becoming a Vampire, Blood Drinking, F/M, Mirrors, Monsters, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 10,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3115541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckstobeme/pseuds/suckstobeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Whiteweb Court attacked the Last Chance Garage, Gen decides she's going to stay with her Godmother and train under the vampire, Midnight. Charley decorates a spare room for the girl and buys a new mirror. But there's something living in the glass and it wants out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Few Hundred Years Forward Looking Back

Midnight sat on the edge of the roof of The Last Chance Garage and swung her legs like a little girl on a swing. But she was probably as far away from a little girl as you could get. Midnight was a vampire and so old now that she didn’t even remember her age or her true name. Her golden eyes flashed yellow as a familiar purple limousine cruised past the garage, she growled deep in her throat but the driver didn’t stop. Every decade or so Plutark would send a new representative to try and take down the garage but Midnight and the Blackwing Court had blocked them at every turn. It was the least they could do for the woman that had helped them so much. Even though Charley herself had been gone for nearly 300 years, the building still stood as a monument to her bravery.  
Midnight shook her head and snarled, jumping down to the pavement she landed just before the rolling garage doors. Damn Riordan for sending her on that assignment! If he had sent someone else, or if she had hidden herself better, none of this would ever have happened. Midnight looked at the dark and decrepit garage, useless to everyone but she would not relinquish it. There were too many memories in there, some she wished she could forget.  
Midnight rolled up the door and stepped inside, everything had been stripped many years ago and there was nothing left but empty space. She walked across the floor and sighed as all the memories came flooding back. Vinnie and his big mouth, Modo and his big everything. And Throttle. Oh Throttle. Midnight snarled again as a tear tried to find an escape from her eye. She spun on her heel and stormed from the building, why had she come here? Midnight had always prided herself on her inhumanity, emotions were so messy. She sighed when soft footsteps came into the garage.  
“What now?” she snapped. The new vampire cleared her throat and spoke in a low, respectful voice.  
“We have a problem. April has lost her mind; she is becoming a danger to us and the humans.”  
“How did this happen?” growled Midnight. Her eyes flashed yellow in the darkness and her fangs grew as she stalked towards the messenger.  
“Edgar! He must have gotten to her, she’s been talking about memories. The guilt has become too much, we did not allow her the choice or the training we did the others” cried the messenger. Midnight stopped, she pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed.  
“I know this. I’ve known this since the day I met her. April was always . . . Unstable. I took pity on her because she was scared, alone and didn’t want to die. Damn those mice!” she roared. Midnight yanked on her leather duster and sped from the garage, she moved onto the sides of the buildings and ran on all fours to gain more speed. The Biker Mice from Mars had shown her that it was okay to feel, it was okay to be something more human. But it wasn’t. This was what came of being human. Insanity, betrayal and agony.  
Midnight dropped into a graveyard and strode across the damp grass towards a large crypt with the word BLACKWING carved above the door. She stood and stared at the entrance to her Court for a moment, her mind once again flowing backwards to memories of the past. They had met April after Limburger’s first attack. Midnight remembered when April was just the girl in the mirror.


	2. Interuption

It was a bright and sunny day in Chicago but, in the upstairs living room of The Last Chance Garage, the blinds were drawn and everything was gloomy. The vampire known as Midnight sat on the hard, wooden floor with her eyes closed and her hands resting on her knees. She had changed from when the Biker Mice had first met her just a few short months ago. Instead of going for the head to toe PVC lion-tamer look, she had gone for something simpler. Midnight had chosen a white vest and a black mini skirt with knee high zebra striped trainers. Her sleek, white blonde bob had more volume to it now but the electric blue streaks still framed her face.   
Midnight opened one golden eye and stared at the girl opposite her. Genevieve Palk was just sixteen but her power was in danger of overtaking her. The girl was an empath but a very powerful one and she needed much training to allow her to use her gift without hurting herself or those she loved. Gen was a wiry girl, her limbs looked just a tad too long for her body but some people liked that. Or rather, some mice liked that.  
Midnight raised an eyebrow as she looked at Gen’s outfit. Tight blue jeans, a see through black blouse with a matching vest underneath and white heeled boots. Her jet black hair was pulled back into a ponytail except for two curled strands that framed her face. A sprinkling of freckles across her nose had not quite been covered with makeup and a little eye-shadow was sure to make her emerald green eyes glow. That could only mean one thing and with a roar of motorcycles engines, their meditation was forced to a halt.  
Gen’s eyes snapped open as the sounds of heavy footed mice rattled the floorboards beneath her bony butt. She looked at Midnight as if waiting for permission to move. The vampire raised an eyebrow and moved across the room, she opened the curtains and winced at the daylight on her pale skin. Time to top up the factor 6000 before she turned to dust. The door slammed open and the Biker Mice from Mars stormed into the room. A huge, grey mouse well over seven feet tall with a metal right arm and a patch over his left eye, Modo was carrying six cases of root beer and didn’t appear to be struggling.  
Following in the giant’s wake was Throttle, their leader. The tan mouse had dark trousers and a leather vest, his bangs hung over his eyes which were constantly shielded from the world by the field specs he wore. Last, but definitely not least, was the youngest of the Biker Mice. Vinnie or, as he preferred to be known, the Velocity Atrocity, was smaller than his bros. His fur was a bright white and half his face was covered with a metal mask. Bringing up the rear was a human and a much smaller mouse, this one reeking of sweat and oil and obviously newly arrived on the planet as he was still in his Freedom Fighters uniform.   
“You’re back!” cried Gen. She dashed across the room and threw herself into Rimfire’s arms, he in turn blushed a furious red under his dark fur as the three older mice whistled. Midnight watched this display with fascination, it had been many centuries since she had had any extended contact with humans and they never ceased to amaze her. The door opened again and Charley Davidson, Gen’s godmother, struggled into the room. She had a long, rectangular object tucked under one arm. Rimfire untangled himself from Gen and dived across the room to help Charley.   
“I found this for your room at the flea market. It was a real bargain!” The auburn haired mechanic grinned and told Rimfire to lean the object up against the wall. Charley removed the dust sheet and threw out her arms in a dramatic gesture to reveal a full length mirror. The mice were chattering amongst themselves and Charley had her back to it so nobody else saw what happened next. The reflection of the room faded away to reveal a smoky background into which a girl suddenly appeared. She was short with orange hair tied into a long plait that hung all the way down to her waist. She wore a red vest, blue jeans and brown boots but they were torn and spattered with purple gore and what looked like blood. Her skin was black as ebony and her bright blue eyes held terror and longing. As soon as she realized Gen could see her, the girl began pounding on the other side of the glass but no sound came into the room. And then, just as suddenly, the vision faded to be replaced by the ordinary reflection of the room.   
“Gen? Are you okay?” asked Rimfire. He placed a hand on her shoulder, Gen was very pale and trembling. She turned to look at Midnight and the vampire nodded once, she’d seen it too. Charley rolled her eyes and sighed, deciding that her gift wasn’t going to get the praise it deserved, she picked it up and carried it into Gen’s room. Just as Charley came back in, the gargoyles on the garage’s roof began to scream. Midnight had performed a spell the first night she had arrived and the gargoyles were part of that. They would scream whenever something supernatural, other than Midnight herself, approached the garage and they would hold it at bay until told otherwise.   
“No rest for the wicked” said Midnight. She glided across the room to the window and looked down into the street, something that tried to be a smile flickered across her face. A man with long, blonde dreadlocks and wearing an almost Victorian style suit lifted a hand to her.  
“More friends of yours?” asked Throttle. Midnight turned her head, he was so close their noses almost brushed.  
“He’s much more than a friend, soricel” she said. Midnight hurried from the room, the mice at her heels. She motioned for them to stay back and walked towards Riordan, Liderul of the Blackwing Court. He held out his hand, Midnight took it and dropped to one knee, brushing her lips across the knuckles.   
“Who the Hell’s this now?” Throttle’s annoyed voice carried easily in the almost silence but both the ancients ignored him.   
“It has been a long time, sora” said Riordan.  
“Yes, I apologise fratele. There have been . . . Problems” replied Midnight. Riordan raised an eyebrow, he offered his arm to Midnight and she took it. They walked towards the garage, Midnight waved a hand at the gargoyles and they settled back into their positions and grew silent.   
“The Court Seers have found something that may interest you, sora” said Riordan. They passed the three mice and entered the garage, Charley and Gen were staring at them from the foot of the stairs with Rimfire just behind them. Midnight led Riordan over to them, she placed a cool hand on Gen’s shoulder and drew the girl forward.  
“Genevieve, this is Riordan. He’s the Liderul of the Blackwing Court, he’s the one that sent me to you.” Gen looked up at the man before her and swallowed, she took the hand he offered and blushed as he kissed the fingers.  
“O placere, Alesul” he murmured.  
“Every time one of you speaks I wanna reach for a dictionary” huffed Vinnie. He folded his arms over his muscular chest and glared at the newcomer.   
“What did the Seers find out?” asked Midnight, dragging them back to the point in question.   
“There is something here, a new power that threatens to slice a hole into this world. A girl with hair smouldering flames and skin -”  
“Black as ebony” finished Midnight. Riordan stared at her, she raised an eyebrow and told him about what they had seen in the mirror. He turned to Gen who nodded a confirmation.  
“We’ll leave you two to talk. Come on fuzz balls, I need help unloading the rest of my bargains” said Charley. She led Gen away and the four mice, complaining all the way, followed them out to the truck. They began hauling the boxes up to the bedrooms, leaving the two vampires alone in the garage.  
“Be careful, sora. There are things here even the Seers can’t see” said Riordan. He brushed Midnight’s knuckles with his lips and seemed to vanish into thin air. Midnight frowned, she was about to cross the garage when Gen screamed. The vampire was up the stairs in a heartbeat just as a loud crash echoed around the upstairs living room.


	3. In to the Mirror

Going Back A Little . . .  
Throttle watched Midnight and the handsome vampire, his jaw was clenched so tightly he was expecting his teeth to crack. It was ridiculous! How could he possibly be jealous? Midnight had never shown any real interest in him and, besides, he had Carbine waiting for him back on Mars.   
Carbine.  
Funny, he couldn’t even remember her face anymore.   
“We’ll do it all, shall we?” said Charley. She raised her eyebrows at the tan mouse as she struggled up the stairs with two boxes. Throttle sighed and went to the truck, he lifted out the last three boxes and scooped up the mirror on route. He followed the little procession up the stairs and placed the boxes on the bed in the spare room.   
“Where do you want this?” he asked. Charley frowned at him, Throttle’s voice was a little huskier then usual but she didn’t have chance to worry about him. Modo pushed a dresser against the far wall and Vinnie frowned down at the instructions for a flat pack wardrobe.  
“Just leave it over there for now, please” said Gen, trying to keep her voice steady. Throttle took the full length mirror across the small space and leaned it against the far wall beside the dresser; they would have to get something to hang it with.  
Gen waited until Throttle had moved before standing infront of the mirror and for a moment, she thought she must have imagined the whole thing with the fog and the girl earlier. But Midnight had seen it too. Suddenly, she was overwhelmed with a feeling of terror. A cold sweat broke out on her brow and she trembled, the colour draining from her face. The mirror fogged over and the girl appeared, she looked backwards over her shoulder before appearing to throw herself out of the mirror.  
“I’m so sorry” she said. The girl’s hands gripped Gen’s arms and she was yanked forward, she was vaguely aware of someone calling her name and then the world was all fog and mirrors.  
Rimfire saw the mirror fog over from the corner of his eye and, as he turned, he saw Gen yanked into the glass. He screamed her name and dashed forward, the mirror seemed to ripple like water and he dived through without a second thought. He landed with a crash which was followed by his uncle Modo.  
“The things I do for you, nephew” the huge grey mouse growled.   
Charley heard Rimfire shout and spun around just in time to see him vanish into the mirror, Modo chased after his nephew and then the glass cleared and all three of them had disappeared.  
“Gen!” screamed Charley. She ran straight into the mirror but it was just a mirror once again and shattered on impact.   
“Charley!” yelled Vinnie. Throttle and Midnight appeared in the doorway, Midnight’s nostrils quivered before she stepped into the room.  
“I smell blood” she said. Charley turned in a small circle to face them, large shards of glass were sticking out of her chest and stomach. She tried to speak but no sound came out, her eyes rolled up into her head and she fell sideways to the floor. Vinnie dashed across the room and scooped Charley into his arms, he turned to face Throttle and Midnight.  
“She has to go to a hospital” he said. The Velocity Atrocity seemed to have lost some of his zing but Midnight suspected this was not the time to mention it. He sprinted past them and down to his bike, using his tail to slam on his helmet. With a roar and a squeal of tires, the red racing bike sped from the garage.   
“How do we get the others out of the mirror?” asked Throttle. His breath was warm on the nape of her neck as he stood close behind her. Midnight thought for a moment before turning and they were, once again, nose to nose. She raised her eyebrow and Throttle explained what had just happened.   
“Riordan is still downstairs, I can feel him. He can tell us how.” Throttle tensed and just barely concealed a snarl.  
“Why do we need his help?” Midnight raised her other eyebrow to join its friend and moved forward, pressing her lithe body against his muscular one in all the right places. She tipped her head to one side so their lips were barely millimetres apart.  
“You have nothing to be jealous of, dragostea mea. Riordan is my brother” she whispered. Midnight turned and hurried back down the stairs, leaving Throttle to catch his breath and adjust his suddenly tight pants alone.  
“Fratele, I know you’re still here” she called. Riordan stepped into the garage from the daylight and frowned at his sister.  
“I warned you, sora. Now the girl is lost” he said. Midnight folded her arms across her chest and glared at him.  
“It was while you were warning me that she was taken and her godmother has been hurt. If the human dies, the child will not join us” snapped Midnight. Throttle had appeared at her shoulder again, the mouse was getting surprisingly good at sneaking up on her.   
“How do we get them out?” he asked. Almost without realizing he was doing it, Throttle’s tail wound around Midnight’s waist. Riordan stared at it for a moment before looking back into Midnight’s face, he knew that look. She was daring him to say something and so he did.  
“Stii ce carte de vampir spune despre oameni si vampirii?”   
You know what the Book of Vampyre says about humans and vampires?   
Midnight snarled and her eyes changed from their usual swirling gold to a bright and dangerous yellow. Her fangs extended and she suddenly forgot that she was addressing the Liderul of The Blackwing Court. Right now, she was a wounded sibling determined to have her say.  
“Eu stiu ce se spune ca mai apoi faci!”  
I know what it says better then you do!   
Riordan raised his hands and took a step back, Midnight took a deep breath and allowed the monster within her to recede.   
“The portals to the Mirror Worlds always come in pairs. One will be an exit and the other an entrance. You need to find the second mirror” said Riordan. He inclined his head to Throttle and made a deep bow to his sister before turning on his heel and striding from the gloomy garage into the daylight.   
“Charley said she got the mirror from the flea market” said Throttle. Midnight pinched the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger.  
“There’s no guarantee that the second mirror was even in the same place” she said. Throttle put on his helmet and swung a leg over his bike, he held out a hand to her.  
“What else did you have in mind?” Midnight raised that famous eyebrow, slipped her hand into his and allowed the mouse to help her onto the back of the bike. They roared from the garage and into the lunchtime traffic of Chicago.


	4. The Mirror World

Gen opened her eyes and groaned. She sat up and suddenly wished she hadn’t as her breakfast came back up again. When she was sure her stomach had stopped heaving, she slowly climbed to her feet.   
“Being sick’s a good sign, believe it or not. Means you’re normal” said a voice. Gen turned and found herself face to face with the girl that had dragged her into the mirror. A hand dropped onto Gen’s shoulder and she spun around, a cry dying on her lips when she saw Rimfire. For the second time that day, she flung her arms around the young mouse’s neck. This time there were no whistles, just a silence as the two embraced.  
“I’m so glad you’re here but I’m so sorry you’re here” she whispered. Rimfire chuckled and pulled away from her, his eyes seeking his uncle. Modo’s good eye was glowing a deep and crimson red as he glared at the dark skinned woman that had dragged them in here.  
“I think you have some explaining to do, ma’am” he growled. April stared at him as if she had suddenly noticed that a seven foot mouse with an eye patch and a metal arm was bearing down on her. She almost seemed to shake herself and then she threw out her arms as if performing some big magic trick.  
“Welcome to Hell” she said simply. Gen frowned and peered around her, the fog was still swirling but strange creatures were just visible in the distance.   
“How do we get out?” asked Rimfire. His eyes grew wide when he spotted the dim outline of something that looked like a forty foot fish striding through the fog.   
“I have no idea. I’ve been here for about six years. I think. I was doing some research into different dimensions and weather they exist or not. I think I got my answer” said April. Something roared in the distance, everybody but April jumped.   
“What in the holy Hell was that?” whispered Gen. She gripped Rimfire’s hand and tried to see through the fog.   
“This is an alternate dimension?” asked Rimfire.  
“No. This is a different dimension. As far as I have found, there are no humans here. Just monsters. They hunt by smell but for some reason they all seem to be deaf which, given the limited visibility, is more than a little weird” said April. She sounded exhausted, but then six years as monster bait will do that to you.   
“I’ve seen a lot of movies where a mirror leads to another world but I never thought it was true” said Rimfire. He pulled Gen closer to his side as something else roared and then another something screamed in pain.   
“I bought the two mirrors at a house sale. I kept seeing things out of the corner of my eye and then it fogged over and the glass turned to liquid. I stepped through only to find I couldn’t get out the same way, I could get halfway and then get stuck. There are dozens of doorways here but only that one ever led home and now it’s gone” replied April. Her voice was low and scared, her eyes trying to dart in every direction at once. She looked up at the sky as shadows began to roll in and the strange world was doused in an eerie purple glow.   
“We have to get under cover. Night’s coming and the really bad things come out at night” said April. They followed her away from the mirror and it was soon swallowed in the fog behind them.   
“Where’s the other mirror? You said the ones you bought came as a pair so we might be able to get out of the other one” said Rimfire. April glanced over her shoulder at him and shook her head.  
“The other mirror’s at the opposite end of this world. We could be there in a few hours but it’s dangerous to travel at night. I guess all my stuff from my apartment must have been sold when I went missing. I don’t know where the other mirror is but it’s always been dark from this side” April sighed. Gen surged forward, grabbed the older girl by her arm and spun her around so their faces were almost touching.  
“Show me” she growled.


	5. The Exit

“So, that’s your leader huh?” asked Throttle. They had parked infront of the flea market and were heading for the door. Midnight threw the tan mouse a glance and nodded.  
“Yes. Riordan is the best we have.” Throttle snorted and hurried ahead into the flea market. Midnight watched him go, she raised an eyebrow and increased her speed to keep up with him. They walked up and down the aisles but none of the stalls had a mirror like the one Charley had bought home.   
“That’s it” whispered Throttle. He pointed across the room to a tall man that was making his way towards the opposite exit. Midnight was suddenly gone from Throttle’s side, she seemed to materialize infront of the man. The first real smile Throttle had ever seen from the vampire lit up her face, she even curled a strand of white blonde hair around her finger as she spoke. By the time Throttle got there, Midnight had pulled a thick wedge of bills from her pocket and handed four of them to the man. He grinned, winked at her and handed over the mirror. Midnight fluttered her eyelashes as the man moved away, the smile dropped from her face as soon as he turned away.  
“She never smiles at me like that” muttered Throttle. Even though he was still a good few yards away, Midnight looked right at him and raised an eyebrow. Throttle could feel his face burning behind the visor of his helmet. Midnight turned and strode towards the exit so Throttle had to sprint through the crowds to keep up. They emerged into the daylight and Midnight leaned the mirror against the side of the building. As soon as the light hit the glass it fogged over, both mouse and vampire gasped as huge shapes moved through the fog and a muffled roar rattled the glass. Midnight placed a hand on the cool mirror but it didn’t move, she raised an eyebrow and turned to Throttle.  
“Riordan was right. This must be the exit, we won’t get in this way” she said. Throttle lifted the mirror and they walked around the building to his bike, he clamped it to the side before climbing on board. Midnight swung her leg over the bike and wrapped her arms around Throttle’s waist. The bike roared and they sped away towards The Last Chance.  
Throttle stopped infront of the garage and turned to Midnight.  
“I don’t remember leaving the door open” he said. Midnight took a few steps forward and sniffed the air.  
“Greasepit” she said. Throttle charged up his Nuke Knucks and turned to Midnight but the vampire was gone, a shout from inside the garage told the tan mouse exactly where the she was. He smiled and hurried inside to a scene of chaos. Limburger’s goons were trying to escape but Midnight seemed to be everywhere. Throttle waded in and spotted Greasepit coming down the stairs from the attic. Just at that moment, one of the goons aimed a lucky hit and Midnight fell backwards. She collided with Throttle and they went down, the mirror skidded across the floor.   
“Dere it is, yous goons! Grab it and get out!” yelled Greasepit. Midnight tried to disentangle herself from Throttle but tripped on his tail and went down again.   
“Labagiule! This is why I work alone!” growled Midnight. She jumped to her feet and dashed across the garage but it was too late. Limburger’s goons were nothing but a receding cloud of dust. Midnight turned to Throttle, her eyes blazing and snarled.  
“Why does Limburger want the mirror?” she demanded. Throttle pulled himself to his feet and patted his bike when she nudged his leg.   
“Somewhere else to plunder and destroy, I guess” he said. Midnight’s fangs shortened and she walked across to the tan mouse. After a moment’s hesitation, she pulled off his helmet and placed a hand on his cheek.  
“I didn’t mean to shout at you. It’s been a few hundred years since I had to watch anyone’s back” she whispered. Throttle peered at her over the top of his specs and Midnight’s eyes widened slightly when she saw the bionic orbs in the sockets.   
“We’re watching your back too, babe” he said. Midnight blinked and shook herself a little when Modo’s bike revved at them. Throttle’s bike rolled over and Vinnie’s voice echoed from a speaker set near the seat.   
“Bros, it’s bad. Charley’s in surgery, she’s got a punctured lung but there’s something else wrong. They don’t know if she’s gonna make it.” Midnight and Throttle stared at each other as the sound of Vinnie’s sobbing filled the garage.


	6. Hospital

Vinnie pulled off his helmet and switched the mike to silent. He swiped a hand at his eyes, refusing to admit that he was crying. It just wasn’t macho, it just wasn’t cool. But the tears refused to stop. Vinnie’s ears drooped so they were almost flat against his head, he slid down the wall and crouched on the floor. If Charley made it through this, he decided he was gonna tell her how he felt. That he loved her and that he had been in love with her since the day they met. She’d be okay, Charley was a fighter and she’d pull through.   
A nurse walked into the waiting room in a set of scrubs, her face was grave. The giant mouse on the floor didn’t seem to make any impression on her, the mice had been to the emergency room enough times for the staff to know them well.   
“How is she?” asked Vinnie. His voice was low and lacked his usual confidence.  
“She’s tough but we’ve found a small nick close to her heart that we’re struggling to deal with. At the moment, we still don’t know if she’ll pull through but we’re doing our best” said the nurse. Vinnie nodded, he walked across the room and sat down on a plastic chair that groaned under his muscled weight.  
“You might as well go home. Miss Davidson’s in for a long night.” Vinnie was already shaking his head.  
“No, she wouldn’t leave me. I have to stay” he said. The nurse nodded and left the room. After a moment, Vinnie headed out into the corridor and bought himself a can of Root Beer from the vending machine. He went back into the waiting room and stood infront of the large window to watch the rest of the world carry on as if the love of his life wasn’t fighting for survival just down the corridor. He frowned suddenly as Greasepit flew past in his buggy, he was carrying a full length mirror and heading for Limburger Tower. A moment or two later, he saw Throttle pass with Midnight on the back of his bike.  
“Can’t let my bro have all the fun without me!” Vinnie cried. He was halfway across the room when the grin faded from his face and he remembered where he was. Vinnie turned back to the window and then the door and then the window again. He didn’t know what to do! Charley wouldn’t know he was gone but the white mouse would never forgive himself if she didn’t make it and he wasn’t here to say goodbye. But what if something bad happened to Throttle? Vinnie smiled a little. His fearless leader had a vampire to watch his back. Vinnie sat down again and settled in for a long wait.  
Vinnie remained in his seat for all of three minutes before jumping to his feet and pacing the room, wringing his hands like two rags. Could he do anything for Rimfire and Gen? But they had Modo with them and the giant mouse would keep them safe. Vinnie didn’t even know if there was anything he could do for them. Were they even still alive?   
Vinnie groaned and dropped his head into his hands. Too many thoughts were racing around his mind and he didn’t know what to do.   
No.  
He knew what to do.  
Vinnie was staying with Charley. This was where he was needed and this was where he would stay.


	7. Edgar

Throttle glanced up at the hospital as they passed. Charley-Girl was in there somewhere trying to stay alive, he swallowed and put on a burst of speed to keep Greasepit in sight. Midnight seemed to sense his unease and, in an almost unique display of affection, she laid her head against his back and squeezed in a short lived hug.   
Midnight could not only feel Throttle’s unease, she could feel Vinnie’s pain. It echoed across to her from the hospital along with his confusion about what to do. Midnight closed her eyes and tried to block him out, other people’s emotions were too messy when they were this strong. She wondered if she should help Charley. If the woman was close to death and there was nothing to be done, should Midnight welcome her into Blackwing? These thoughts were cut off as she snapped her eyes open when the bike gave a sudden lurch and they were speeding up the side of Limburger Tower.  
“You could warn me when you’re going to do that, Soricel” she called. Throttle placed one of his hands over hers and squeezed. They crashed through the window to Limburger’s office but the fat fish was nowhere in sight. The familiar smell was still strong which meant he hadn’t been gone that long.   
“GREASEPIT!” Midnight looked down at the floor as the angry shriek echoed up to them. She climbed off the bike and dropped to her hands and knees, she laid her ear against the floor. Throttle stared at the vampire and tried to ignore the bulge that was growing in his tight jeans at the sight of her on all fours with her backside up in the air.   
“Don’t make me wash your mind out with soap, Soricel” she said. Throttle blushed when Midnight glanced over her shoulder at him and winked.   
“GREASEPIT! You idiot! You’ve bought me the wrong mirror!” came the shout again. The reply was somewhat incoherent but it was clear Greasepit was trying to backtrack on his mistake.   
“B-B-B-But Boss! Da mousey got dis mirror on his bike! Da other mirror was busted!” Nothing else followed so Midnight straightened and stared down at the floor. She remembered what was down there and it gave her the creeps. Karbunckle’s Lab. She was about to turn to Throttle when a familiar voice from downstairs made her spin around, eyes blazing yellow.   
“Limburger’s not working alone. I hear some Whiteweb down there” she snarled. Midnight strode across the room, picked up a laser that was just sitting on Limburger’s desk and pointed it at the floor. She pulled the trigger and turned in a circle, burning a perfect shape in the floor. Midnight tossed the gun to Throttle, winked and then vanished as the hole gave way and she dropped into the Lab.   
Limburger’s shocked expression would have been funny if Midnight could remember how to laugh properly. He yelled something at Karbunckle and the hunched doctor pulled a lever, a large cage rose from the floor and closed around her. Midnight didn’t move, her eyes were glued to two females leaning on the wall opposite. On the left was a girl with purple hair tied up in pigtails, a dark brown peasant blouse and red mini skirt. Her pink eyes filled with fire as she glared at Midnight. Mia snarled and pushed herself off the wall, flames licking at her finger-tips.   
The second girl was Fleur, Mia’s twin sister. She was dressed like a Victorian lady with piles of black curls on her head, a long sleeve navy blouse and ankle length matching skirt. She reached out and pulled Mia back before the fiery vampire could ruin everything.   
“Hello ladies. Was one beating not enough for you?” asked Midnight. Before either girl could answer, another figure stepped from the shadows and Midnight hissed like a scalded cat.   
The man was tall and lean, his skin so dark that light became lost on the surface. His hair was short and a deep shade of cinnamon, bright green eyes watched Midnight with something akin to affection. He wore a white shirt and golden waistcoat covered with a black cape. His voice when he spoke was almost as low and husky as Throttles but less appealing.  
“Hello Midnight.” The ice blonde vampire felt something she hadn’t felt in a long time as Edgar, Liderul of The Whiteweb Court, approached the cage.   
It was fear.


	8. Rats and Crocodiles

April was finding it tough going, seven foot mice weren’t the easiest animals to hide from monsters with a very acute sense of smell. However, Gen was acting as an early warning system when something came too close. A general feeling of hunger would overwhelm her and she would tell April that something was coming, they would then hurry downwind and hide as best they could.   
After another ten minutes of walking, Gen finally asked exactly what they had been thinking since they arrived in the fog drenched world.   
“Why did you pull me into this world?” April didn’t even turn to look at her as she replied.   
“Because the others would find a way to rescue you and then I could get out too.” Modo’s eye glowed red again, he grabbed April by her upper arm and spun her around to face him.   
“We could die here because of you! How could you do something so . . . so . . . Selfish?!” he growled. April pulled her arm from Modo’s grip and glared right back at him.  
“It was desperation! I’ve been here six years, you dumb ass rat! I want out and I don’t care how I do it!” Rimfire winced as the R-word left the girl’s lips and Modo’s eye glowed a deep red.   
“My momma didn’t raise no stinkin’ RAT!”  
“And my momma didn’t raise no fool!” They stood there, neither willing to back down or apologise for their opinion. Gen pushed her way between them and forced them apart.  
“For Christ’s sake! What is wrong with you two? I don’t give a damn about anyone’s mom, okay? I just wanna go home! Now march!” She pointed into the fog and both the mouse and the girl backed off before following Gen. April soon took over the lead again with Modo bringing up the rear. Gen suddenly stopped when something shiny caught her eye, she stopped April and pointed through the swirling mist.   
“What’s that?” she asked. April shivered and shook her head.  
“It’s not an exit but it is another mirror. I checked it out years ago but that world looks worse than this one. They’re dotted all over the place. Some are dark, others would be better off dark.” Gen moved closer and wondered how the Hell any world could be worse than this one? Her breath caught in her throat and she felt Rimfire’s arm tighten around her waist at what they were seeing. The creatures in the mirror looked a little like crocodiles but with smaller snouts and they walked upright. There were people running and screaming while the crocs mowed them down and chomped on them with razor-like teeth.   
“Isn’t there something we can do?” whispered Rimfire. Gen could feel him trembling and gripped his hand in what was supposed to be a comforting grip but it soon turned into a vice as a young boy no older ten was slaughtered right infront of the mirror.   
“We could go in there and help but then we’d be stuck there instead of here” said April. Her voice was void of emotion, as if nothing could hurt her anymore. Gen gulped at the fear and pain flooding her mind, she thought of Midnight and squeezed her eyes shut. The walls she had learnt to protect herself with went up and suddenly she was alone in her own mind again. Gen opened her eyes and gasped as the gloom suddenly became darker, she turned and screamed as something bounded out of the fog. Before Modo could even raise his arm canon, the creature had grabbed Rimfire and vanished back into the mist.   
Gen took two steps before April grabbed her arm.  
“Leave him! He’s gone!”  
“Fuck you!” screamed Gen. She took off at a sprint towards the sounds of Rimfire’s cries with Modo on her heels.


	9. Broken

Midnight swallowed her fear and flashed a wry smile that lasted almost half a second.   
“Well, Edgar. What brings you out of your pit?” Mia shot forward, blue flames flickering around her.  
“You should respect your betters, Midnight” she snarled. Midnight raised that famous eyebrow and sighed.  
“Let me know when they get here.” Midnight reached out, grabbed the bars of her cage and simply them pushed them aside to allow enough space for her to climb out. Just as she was freed, Throttle dropped through the hole and grabbed Karbunckle by the throat. He did a double take when he noticed the bent bars and Midnight standing, cool as a cucumber, infront of it.  
“So much for Plutarkian Steel” he said. Midnight winked at the tan mouse before turning her attention back to the fat fish that was cowering behind Edgar.  
“Where’s the mirror?” she asked. Fleur used her bilocation skills to appear between Throttle and Karbunckle. With an almost apologetic smile, she placed her hands on Throttle’s chest and shoved him. The mouse flew across the room with a cry and his bike beeped in shock. Midnight jumped onto the nearest desk and leapt into the air, she caught Throttle by his leather vest and placed him on his feet beside her.   
“Please! Vampires, aliens can we have a little calm here?” cried Edgar. He moved across the room towards Midnight, he reached out a hand to touch her face but Midnight snarled and tried to bite his fingers. Edgar chuckled and shook his head.  
“We are meant to be together, you know. I have seen it. Have you changed your mind, dragostea mea?” Throttle blinked, Midnight had called him that back at the garage. He made a mental note to ask her what it meant when this was all over.  
“I will never change my mind. I would rather die . . . Again” spat Midnight. Mia was so angry smoke was beginning to rise from her hair as more blue flames erupted around them. Midnight swallowed, if the pyro-kinetic vampire didn’t calm down they would all be dust in the wind pretty soon.   
Throttle made a slight gagging sound as Fleur wrapped her arm around his neck and forced him to the ground. It was a little strange to see a seven foot mouse pushed to his knees by a girl that looked no older than eighteen and thin as a rake to boot but Limburger seemed to find it highly amusing. He laughed and even applauded a little until Mia shot him a dangerous look. A shadow detached itself from a corner of the room and Midnight growled again. Drake, a member of Blackwing, strolled into the light and threw a bloodied and broken body to the floor infront of him.   
“Oh God, no” breathed Midnight. Riordan looked up at her through swollen eyelids as Drake kicked him in the ribs.


	10. Chapter Ten

Gen stopped when she reached the edge of a swamp. She stared down into the murky water and shivered as a trio of eyes peered at her for a moment before swimming away.   
“What’s in here?” she asked. Rimfire’s voice was just audible but the fog was making it sound as if he were calling from three different directions.   
“I have no idea. A lot of the things with sharp teeth live in the swamp so I never went in there” replied April. She was breathing hard and sweat was running down her face from trying to keep up with Gen.   
“He’s that way, Modo. I can feel him” said Gen. She looked up at the grey mouse and he nodded. They dropped into the water and waded through it, all eyes down to see what they were wading through. April suddenly cried out in pain and face planted into the water. Modo dragged her upwards and flung the crying girl over his shoulder. They hurried on and finally found a patch of dry land with orange grass and purple soil. April was placed on her back, blood was seeping through the leg of her jeans.   
“Something bit me. Everything here is poisonous, I’ve got a few hours at most. I guess I’m not going home after all” she said. “We’ll be hunted even more now because of this. I’m the weak link and everything here will try and pick me off.” Gen opened her mouth to speak but a shriek from Rimfire and a caw from something else had her dashing across the orange grass towards the sound. She pulled up short before she could run into the side of a cliff, she looked up and gasped.   
There was what looked like a mix between a flamingo and a stork perched on a ledge about thirty feet above her head. It held Rimfire in its beak and was trying to feed him to its squawking babies but the mouse kept wriggling free and darting aside. Modo raised his metal arm and aimed the cannon but Gen shoved him, it was like thumping a brick wall.   
“You can’t kill it!”  
“Why not?”  
“The babies will starve!” Modo stared at her, his mouth hanging open.  
“It’s not a freaking blue jay! Who cares?”  
“I care!” yelled Gen. She looked up at the bird and opened her mind, sending as many good and positive emotions as he could towards the Bird-Thing. It took a step back and dropped Rimfire, an almost comical look of shock on it beaked face. It turned its face downwards and spotted Gen, tipping its head to one side. Then, with a movement that would have left even Midnight dizzy, the Bird-Thing flashed out with its beak and lifted Gen off her feet.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Charley was still in surgery. The nurse had said she was critical but stable. Every time someone walked past the waiting room, Vinnie jumped to his feet. He walked back across the room and leaned his head against the cool glass. His eyes were glued to Limburger Tower and a cold lump was forming in his belly. Throttle and Midnight had gone in but they hadn’t come out yet, it had been too long.   
What if they were dead? And what about Modo and Rimfire and Gen? Vinnie placed his hands on his head and squeezed his eyes shut. There were too many thoughts spinning through his brain and he felt like they should dripping from his ears. The glass in the window suddenly began to rattle in the frame as a loud roar echoed across the city from Limburger Tower. Vinnie jumped backwards as the window shattered along with every other window in the building and, quite possibly, every window in Chicago.   
“What the Hell?!” cried Vinnie. He tilted his head upwards and watched as heavy, black clouds rolled in and threw the Windy City into almost complete darkness. The streets lights came on but they didn’t make much headway in the gloom, tires squealed and people shrieked as cars collided and pedestrians suddenly found themselves lost.   
“Something very bad is going down” muttered the white mouse. He winced as a second roar erupted but this one was different. This seemed closer to human, it was a cry filled with such anguish and hurt that Vinnie’s heart almost cramped at the sound of it. There was a rumble of thunder and a crash as a fork of lightening connected with the Tower. Vinnie stared, his mouth hanging open, as Limburger Tower didn’t so much as crumble but explode in a shower of rubble. Vinnie gripped the wall and sent up a silent prayer to whatever deity watched over them as Throttle sped away from the demolition, a full length mirror under his arm.   
There was no sign of Midnight. Before Vinnie could start to wonder what that meant, a nurse came in to make sure he hadn’t been hurt by any of the glass.  
“Miss Davidson is out of surgery. You can see her in a few hours” said the nurse. Vinnie picked up his helmet, shoved it on and switched the comm to Speak so he could call Throttle.


	12. Chapter Twelve

“I don’t believe this” muttered Modo. He hung on with a tighter grip as the Bird-Thing they were currently riding on like a huge donkey cawed and dipped its beak to snatch something green and wriggling from the ground.   
“Please stop grousing! At least we’re going faster now” snapped Gen. She patted the Bird-Thing’s head and it hiccuped at her in response. April groaned and Rimfire tightened his tail around her waist as the girl started to yell and swat at things there weren’t there.   
“She’s in pretty bad shape, guys” he said. Gen shushed him and peered into the fog as the Bird-Thing suddenly stopped and hissed, something smaller darted away but Gen couldn’t help but notice that a few creatures were getting braver and they were much bigger than her new pet. The world suddenly went black as what felt like a fist forced the air from her lungs, images and emotions were flooding her mind and she couldn’t make them stop. Such pain and anger, like nothing she had ever felt before. Gen found her breath and screamed, tumbling from the Bird-Thing before Rimfire could reach her.  
“It’s Midnight! We must be close! Oh my God, she’s so angry!” whispered Gen. Modo scooped her up while Rimfire gathered April into his arms. The younger mouse opened his mouth to speak but something very close and very big roared. The Bird-Thing let out a high pitched caw and darted into the mist.  
“Guess we run from here” said Modo. Another roar had them sprinting through the mists and dodging strange, black trees with gnarled branches that seemed to reach out to them as they passed.   
“There it is!” cried Rimfire. The ground began to vibrate as something gave chase, almost as if it were aware that they were nearly at the exit and wanted to stop them. With a last burst of speed, the two mice threw themselves through the mirror and landed on the floor of The Last Chance Garage. But their problems didn’t end there.   
“What the Hell is going on, bro?” shrieked Modo. Throttle was almost cowering in a corner and trying avoid the chunks of masonry that were falling from the ceiling. There seemed to be an earthquake in progress and outside the thunder and lightning were deafening.   
“What’s that slimy stink cheese done this time?” yelled Rimfire. “The whole city’s going to be destroyed at this rate!”   
“It’s Midnight! That vampire is pissed!” replied Throttle. Before anyone could reply, Vinnie pulled into the garage and grinned through the tumult.  
“Charley’s gonna be fine, bros! Now let’s go kick some lard butt!” he shrieked. Modo and Throttle jumped onto their bikes.  
“Let’s rock and RIDE!” They tore out of the garage at break-neck speed and headed for what was left of Limburger Tower.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Riordan looked weak, there were cuts on his arms where they had drained a lot of his blood to keep him down. Midnight tried to contact him but any telepathic communication was being blocked by Edgar and Drake. Drake threw Riordan to the ground and grinned at Midnight.  
“I’m the leader now” he hissed. Drake’s eyes turned black, his fangs extended and he laughed like a loon. Mia suddenly shot across the room and buried a stake in Riordan’s back, Drake’s laughter was cut off as he gasped and looked from Mia to the stake and back again. There was a beat of silence before Midnight screamed.  
“Te-ai omorit fratele meu! Voi nenorocit te stoarce!” screamed Midnight.  
You killed my brother! I’ll fucking drain you!  
The vampire’s eyes flashed a bright yellow as long forgotten tears rolled down her cheeks, her fangs extended and the veins in her face seemed to glow. Midnight threw her head back and roared like a caged lion. The glass beakers on the tables shattered and all through Limburger Tower, goons and random personnel ran for cover as every window in the building exploded. What little light there was vanished as black clouds rolled over Chicago. Midnight turned to Throttle and snarled.  
“You should be running, dragostea mea. This is not for your eyes.” Throttle didn’t want to leave her but there was going to be some serious shit going down and he didn’t want to get in the way of the ancient vampire. He nodded once, picked up the mirror and left through the hole he had entered by. Midnight watched him go before turning her attention back to the vampires that had gathered around the pile of dust that had once been her baby brother.   
Midnight threw her head back and roared again. A sound so full of pain and anguish that Fleur shrank back against a wall and seemed to be reconsidering her position. A storm began outside, rain pelted the building and flowed through the empty windows. A crack of thunder echoed through the lab and a bolt of lightning struck the building, gouging a huge hole in the side.   
“You will pay” she said. Midnight was vaguely aware of Limburger beating a hasty retreat with Greasepit and Karbunckle hot on his heels. Another fork of lightning hit the building and it exploded in a cloud of dust. A gust of wind cleared the air and lifted Midnight off her feet, she floated towards the remaining vampires and reached out her clawed hand towards Edgar’s face. Midnight roared again when Fleur suddenly appeared in a flash of light, wrapped her arms around Edgar and they both vanished. Turning her attention to Drake, she managed a small smile. Thorn covered vines erupted from the ground and wrapped themselves around his limbs. Drake fought them with his fists and with his telekinetic power, bits of rubble were flying around as he tried to use them to get the thorns out of his skin.  
“Let him go!” shrieked Mia. She raised her hands and blue flames erupted from every surface, Midnight merely raised her own hands and the Heavens opened quenching the flames in an instant. Midnight had the pleasure of seeing fear settle on the faces of Edgar and Mia. She raised her hands again and prepared to unleash her full wraith on these children.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

The mice gasped as they skidded to a halt before the pile of rubble that used to be Limburger Tower. Midnight barely looked human anymore. Her face was so pale it was almost transparent, ridges forming along her brow and cheeks to reveal the monster inside. Her hair was sticking out from her head like she’d just been electrocuted and her eyes were blood red instead of their normal golden glow. A storm raged around her, rain was falling sideways and forked lightning was gouging huge holes in the ground.  
Throttle gunned the engine on his bike and rode into the middle of the storm. There was a bright flash of lightning and suddenly Throttle found himself flying through the air and landing with a thump on the rocky ground. The air was forced from his lungs and he could just make out Modo and Vinnie yelling something at him when a man with dark hair falling over his eyes blocked the mouse’s vision.   
“Oh look. Take-out” he snarled. The man grabbed Throttle and hauled him into the air, long fangs flashing in the fading light. A laser blast from Modo’s arm had Drake hissing in pain and dropping the tan mouse to the floor. Modo and Vinnie tried to get closer but they couldn’t get past the lightning. A girl suddenly appeared from nowhere and grabbed the man and her twin sister before vanishing into thin air again.   
“I’m so bored with vampires” muttered Throttle. He clambered to his feet and struggled through the roaring wind towards Midnight.  
“I thought I told you to leave” she said. Even her voice was different, it was lower and seemed to be coming up from the very bowels of Hell.  
“I can’t let you destroy Chicago, Midnight! There are too many innocent people that will die!” he called. Midnight tipped her head to one side and floated to the ground, her blood red eyes gazed at him in wonder.  
“Do you really think I care?” she asked. A sudden roar of engines announced the arrival of Modo and Vinnie but Midnight was quicker. She waved an arm and a tornado materialized, it lifted all three mice and dropped them outside the storm. Throttle jumped to his feet and dashed back into the eye of the storm where Midnight was waiting. She raised her eyebrow and tipped her head to one side.   
“Get out, soricel” she snarled.  
“No, I told you I can’t let you do this. I’m the good guy, I save the world” said Throttle. He took up a fighting stance and his Nuke-Knucks began to glow. Midnight laughed and shrugged.  
“Suit yourself.” She flew across the space between them and lifted Throttle off his feet, wrapping her talons around his throat and smiling as he gagged and tried to fight her off. Throttle’s vision began to dim and then he was falling, the ground coming up to meet him. Modo jumped off a ledge and caught the tan mouse before he could hit the ground, Throttle coughed and gasped. He looked up and frowned. Midnight was just floating in the air, her eyes wide and shocked. The storm was starting to die down.  
Midnight didn’t know how it had happened but Genevieve was in her head. The girl was talking and telling the vampire that she was sorry. Sorry that her brother was gone and sorry that there had been a traitor in her Court. Sorry for all the things that couldn't change and all the pain that wouldn't leave but would simply lessen with time. Midnight shook her head but the girl hung on, refusing to be cast out. The vampire felt hot tears rolling down her cheeks but she was powerless to stop them. Midnight dropped to the ground and fell to her knees, screaming and pounding her fists on the concrete.  
Throttle edged across the rubble towards her, he knelt beside her and gathered the sobbing vampire into his arms. She tried to pull away but he didn’t let her.  
“He was just a baby!” Midnight’s voice was muffled as she buried her face in Throttles fur, he rocked her from side to side and whispered soothing words into her ear. For the first time in over six hundred years, Midnight wrapped her arms around a living soul and allowed herself to be human. If only for a little while.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Vinnie took off for the hospital as soon as the others got back to the garage. He wanted to check on Charley after the storm, he glared at Midnight before he left but the vampire didn’t notice. Rimfire dashed out to meet them, he was pale under his fur and seemed close to tears.  
“It’s April. Her breathing’s really shallow and she’s not making any sense” he cried. Midnight climbed off Throttle’s bike and flickered across the garage, she’d forgotten the girl from the mirror. April was upstairs on Charley’s sofa, her breathing was laboured and her hands fluttered as she swatted at things that weren’t there. The veins on her arms were turning a sickly green as the poison worked its way through her body towards her heart and then it would be too late.   
“At least I get to die in my own world” she panted. Midnight knelt beside the sweating girl and lifted her, holding her head upright and pressing her cold lips to the girl’s feverishly hot ear.   
“I can help you. But it will condemn you to Hell and I will not do that without your permission, child” whispered Midnight. To everyone’s surprise, April laughed. She winced but it was a definite laugh.   
“I’ve already done my time in Hell” she whispered back. Midnight frowned, not quite understanding but she was sure that Gen would explain it to them later. Her eyes changed from a swirling gold to a bright yellow and her fangs extended, April gasped but didn’t struggle. Midnight leaned forward and sank her fangs into the girl’s throat, she could taste the poison as it flowed over her tongue but it would only make her sick for a few hours and nothing more. She was aware of the others leaving the room and heading downstairs, which was probably for the best.   
Midnight drew back and wiped her mouth, taking a moment to enjoy the taste of fresh blood, it may be poisoned but fresh is fresh.   
“What happens now?” Midnight spun around, she hadn’t realized that Throttle was still there. She swallowed and bit the inside of her right wrist and then she held it over April’s mouth, the girl swallowed the warm liquid until the wound closed itself. Midnight stepped back as April took one, last breath and then lay still.   
“She’ll be hungry when she wakes up. I need to get to a blood bank” said Midnight.   
“Need a lift, babe?” asked Throttle. Midnight shook her head.  
“No thank-you. It’s quicker if I go alone” she replied. Throttle blinked and spun around but the vampire had vanished.  
“I hate it when she does that” he muttered. The smell of hotdogs floated up to him and his stomach growled. Throttle glanced at the lifeless body on the sofa before hurrying downstairs. Things were getting weird around here.   
Midnight appeared again about ten minutes later, she carried a box under her left arm and looked a lot better than she had a few hours ago. She nodded to the assembled crowd and hurried upstairs to welcome the newest member of The Blackwing Court into the world. She’d only been up there for a matter of seconds when the gargoyles on the roof began to scream.   
“Oh God, what now?” whispered Gen. She gripped Rimfire’s hand and the young mouse winced. Midnight thumped down the stairs, pushed a strand of ice blonde hair from her eyes and strode outside. Throttle, Modo, Gen and Rimfire followed but they stayed behind the gargoyles that were now pacing the concrete. There were about thirty people standing outside the garage and none of them were human. Some looked as if they had stepped out of a Jane Austin Novel while others looked as if they had just escaped the French Revolution. A small group were dressed like an eighties girl group while a smaller huddle wore basic jeans and shirts.   
“Who are they?” asked Modo. Midnight turned and waved the gargoyles back onto the roof, she sighed.  
“This is part of The Blackwing Court” she said. The assembled vampires dropped to their knees and bowed their heads to their new Liderul.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Midnight turned away from the Court as April came down the stairs into the garage. Her eyes glowed and there was blood dripping down her chin. Midnight reached out and wiped the liquid away.  
“You passed this over once, Liderul. You cannot pass it over again” said a woman in the front row. She lifted her blonde head and stared at Midnight, her face daring the ancient to argue.   
“You’re the oldest vampire in known existence, Midnight. You have no choice in this” said a male near the back. Midnight didn’t turn, she continued to stare at April. The girl seemed a little dazed but otherwise okay.   
“As you wish. My first order, take this girl with you and help her.” One of the Jane Austin looking vampires detached herself from the crowd and came forward, she curtsied to Midnight before taking April’s hand and gently leading her away.   
“Someone else should stay and take over the girl’s training. You are needed elsewhere” said one of the eighties girl group. Gen began to protest but Midnight laid a hand on her shoulder and squeezed.  
“No, I’m staying here. Don’t bother to argue, it’s my decision. The Whiteweb Court has just declared war and we need to be ready. I want every member of The Blackwing Court recalled to Chicago. Edgar will pay for this and Drake will pay for his treachery” said Midnight. The assembled vampires didn’t look happy but they didn’t argue, they merely melted into the shadows and vanished. Midnight walked to the doorway of the garage and stared up into the now blue sky, birds flew and clouds twirled.  
“It’s not over is it?” asked Modo. Throttle stood beside her with Gen and Rimfire on the other side.   
“There’s a storm coming and I don’t know who will be left standing when the dust settles” said Midnight. Throttle’s hand slipped into hers and squeezed.  
“The good guys” he said. Midnight looked at him for a moment, wondering if that included her, before turning her attention back to the sky but she didn’t let go of the tan mouse’s hand.


End file.
